Star Trek: Far Horizons
Star Trek: Far Horizons (abbreviated FH) is a fan fiction series created by Travis Cannon which follows the adventures of the crew of the . It was previously entitled "Star Trek: New Horizons". The series is a spin-off of Travis Cannon's fan fiction series. Canon and continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Far Horizons includes all canon works: * * * * * * * (1-10) * (2009) - Only the events that occurred in 2387, including Nero and Spock's departure through the black hole. Other works considered canon: * Synopsis The , an starship, was equipped with an experimental folded space drive, dubbed a jump drive. During the test, the Horizon becomes lost in an unknown region of space. The navigation system has been fried and the jump drive takes 48 hours to recharge before another jump can be attempted. The crew are lost and each jump they make is based on random coordinates that the computer generates. With casualties and unexpected burdens, they continue on, hoping that each jump might bring them a step closer to home. Series Episodes Prelude :1.00 - "Horizon" Season 1 :1.01 - "Jump" :1.02 - "Stranded" :1.03 - "Conglomeration" :1.04 - "Sanctuary" Planned episodes :1.05 - "Night" :1.06 - "Alice" :1.07 - "Wormhole" :1.08 - "Blue" :1.09 - "Hive" :1.10 - "White Rabbit" Crew Logs Throughout the series, blog-style logs from Horizon crew members were posted. Season 1 :CL 1.01 - "Lost" - Jack Keller :CL 1.02 - "Jack is back!" - Kelly Saunders :CL 1.03 - "sick" - Donald Hutchby :CL 1.04 - "Worried about Rutledge" - Janice Pelar :CL 1.05 - "In need of a safe harbor" - James Morgan Characters harmonaskeller.jpg|Commander Jack Keller JanicePelar.jpg|Lieutenant Janice Pelar jamesmorgan2383.jpg|Colonel James Morgan KellySaunders.jpg|Doctor Kelly Saunders carmengomez2383.jpg|Lieutenant, j.g. Carmen Gomez DonaldHutchby.jpg|Lieutenant Donald Hutchby MannyHakim.jpg|Ensign Manny Hakim NH_johannastian.jpg|Lieutenant, j.g. Johann Astian ThadiusRutledge.jpg|Admiral Thadius Rutledge Main Characters *Commander Jack Keller - Executive officer *Lieutenant Janice Pelar - Starfleet Observer *Colonel James Morgan - MACO Commanding officer *Commander Kelly Saunders - Chief Medical Officer *Lieutenant, j.g. Carmen Gomez - Engineer *Lieutenant Donald Hutchby - Science Officer *Ensign Manny Hakim - Helmsman :and *Admiral Thadius Rutledge - Starfleet Observer Minor characters *Lieutenant, j.g. Johann Astian - Assistant chief medical officer of the . *Lieutenant Commander Zachary Beltram - Chief Engineer of the . *Captain Gavin Pryce - Commanding officer of the . *Lieutenant Commander Zed - Tactical officer of the . *Lieutenant Commander Lipton - Chief Science Officer of the . "Behind the scenes" *''Star Trek: New Horizons'' was inspired from a story by Austin Wagner-Cannon, in which a ship that has an experimental drive opens up wormholes to travel through space. However, the crew are unable to control where the wormhole takes them. When Travis Cannon decided to develop this into a Star Trek-based fan fiction series, he attached it to his series by making it a spin-off, and having it take place concurrently with season six and onward of . *Many episodes employed the known as ; having the story begin during the middle or at the end of the narrative, then going back to the start of the action to so how things got there. External link *[http://startreknewhorizons.weebly.com/ Star Trek: New Horizons] series website *[http://startreknewhorizons.weebly.com/crew-logs.html Horizon Crew Logs] *[http://startrekpioneer.100webspace.net/ Star Trek: Pioneer] - parent series website Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) Category:Fan fiction